Somebody
by Ferret Love
Summary: Ichigo is a nobody and gets pushed around at school until she meets Ryou at a party and becomes a somebody.


AN: Hey everyone. This is my first TMM fan fic so be kind.

Summary: Ichigo is a nobody and gets pushed around at school until she meets Ryou and becomes a somebody.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ichigo woke up at looked at her alarm clock. Oh no! She was late for school again. In a rush she dressed in her uniform and ran out the door. She rushed to school and just made it. _'Sigh, that's a relief'_. Ichigo walked into her first class only to go and sit by herself. You see Ichigo was considered unpopular and she was bullied by the girls at her school. A girl with blue hair walked up to her.

"Hey Ichigo" The girl said to Ichigo while taking a seat next to her.

"Hi Mint" She replied to the girl.

Mint was her only friend. It started when Mint had moved to the school; she was rich so she became instantly popular. She was how the other girls treated Ichigo and started to talk to her. They became friends and Mint had given up popularity for her so Ichigo was very grateful for this.

Lunch came and Ichigo and Mint walked to the cafeteria. Taking their trays they sat down and began to talk. Then Mint had to go to the bathroom so she left Ichigo for a bit.

"Hello Ichigo" sneered a girl behind them. Zakuro. She was the most popular as she was very rich and everyone loved her. She HATED Ichigo.

"Zakuro' Ichigo replied in a timid voice.

"You're in our spot" She said to the red haired girl. "Get out"

Zakuro pushed Ichigo's tray over the edge and spat at the girl who bent down to pick her lunch up. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed at Ichigo's misery. The all did it because Zakuro and her friends did. It was better to laugh at Ichigo than be in her position.

With tears in her eyes Ichigo ran out of the cafeteria. Mint found her when she ran into the bathroom while Mint was washing her hands. Mint frowned. She hated what happened to her friend. It only happened when she wasn't around. Mint had stood up to Zakuro before so Zakuro only bullied Ichigo when Mint wasn't around. The bell echoed and Mint picked Ichigo up off the floor.

They had, had Sport so in the change rooms Mint overheard Zakuro and her friends talking. It turns out that they were going to a big party tonight at the Shirogane's mansion and Zakuro planned on getting together with their son their age. Ryou.

They eventually left and Min turned to Ichigo and said that tonight they were going to get into that party tonight.

"Come on"

"No Mint I can't they'll see me and embarrass me in front of everyone there."

"Or you could go there and embarrass her at school by saying that you were there at an exclusive party"

"Either way we could never get in"

"You forget that I have connections"

"Fine I will go with you"

"GREAT Come over at 5 and we'll get ready at my house."

So that's how at 5 Ichigo ended up standing outside her best friends mansion. She shook her head. She couldn't do this. Mint that had seen her through a window popped up at the Front door and pulled the strawberry haired girl in.

"Here I have a dress for you." Mint said handing over a package. She pushed her friend into her room and down on a chair. "Let's get your make up done then you can put it on."

When Ichigo was ready she called Mint in. Mint gasped at her friend. She was beautiful.

"Mint your not dressed up."

"That's because I'm going to pretend to be a waitress. This is your night Ichigo. Go and show her that you can be like them."

They arrived at the party in a Limo. _I can't do this _Thought Ichigo. _I must. And In I go. _Ichigo took a deep breath as she entered the Shirogane's house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou lay on his bed bored. His dad was having another party. He would be surrounded by the same old people and girls. Rich, Stuck up and with too much makeup. He wanted to have a girl who didn't like him because of his money, Family heritage or looks but because of who he was.

Heaving a sigh her rose from his position strewn across the bed ad dressed in a black button down shirt and black dress pants. He might as well look good.

He descended down the stairs and stopped at the bottom to glance around the party. Until he saw her. The butlers were just opening the double doors to her. A vision of beauty. She was in a pink dress it was a fitted bodice and a flowy skirt down to her feet. Her strawberry hair cascaded down to her shoulders. All the make up she had on was some pink eye shadow and light lip-gloss. Ryou gasped in awe at her. Suddenly she looked at him too.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ichigo had entered and was looking around and then she saw him. He was staring at her in awe. She blushed under his gaze even if she was far away. She saw as he began to walk towards her. She gasped a bit but began to walk to him too. Until he was taken away by another girl. Wait that had been Zakuro. Mint came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Keep going it's going to be alright"

She nodded and kept going. _Off to mingle I guess _Ichigo thought as she walked around.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou had seen nothing but the Girl until something attached itself to his arm and led him away. He looked down. It was Zakuro. She had been trying to get with him for like ever and she never took a hint. He thought that she was conceited. Being led away from the Girl in Pink. Angered him a bit as he wanted to meet her so badly. See if she was like the others. He doubted that though. She seemed different. He sighed they do that a lot don't they and looked at Zakuro who seemed to be talking to him.

"Look Zakuro I really don't care."

"But Ryou"

"I don't like you Zakuro. And you only like me because of how I look and my money"

"Well………."

"Sorry but I don't like you" He said pulling her arm off his and walking away.

Zakuro scowled. That was not meant to happen.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ichigo was getting hot so she went out onto a balcony and looked down at everyone at the party outside. Laughing, mingling, and being rich. They were probably the type of girls he liked. Not girls like her. She looked up at the beautiful night sky. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"Beautiful isn't it"

She turned around. It was him.

"It is, isn't it" she replied looking back at the stars.

He came and joined her and stood next to her.

"I'm Ryou" He said. Ichigo smiled and looked at him. He was smiling too.

"I'm Ichigo"

"Ichigo it suits you" He said and began to smile more as she blushed deeply.

He extended his hand to her.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to" She said putting her hand in his.

He led her to the dance floor and they began to dance. On the side Mint smiled and went over to Zakuro who was also looking at the couple.

"Funny isn't it" She started as Zakuro turned to face her. "How Ichigo really does deserve this more than you."

Zakuro scowled at Mint. "How come you're a waitress here?" She said in attempt to make Mint seem lowly.

"I'm just here to see your face when you see how much Ichigo deserves all this more than you ever will. You put people down to feel better about yourself. Even though her tears make you feel better her smile makes everyone else feel better." Mint said as she then turned to leave.

After the song was over Ryou asked Ichigo to come and talk to him some more. She agreed. When they sat down she told him how she wasn't rich. He said her didn't care. She said she wasn't pretty. He said no she wasn't. She was beautiful. She said this was all a dream. He told her it was real. She looked away. He turned her face back to him. She said she thought she was in love. He said he was. She asked with whom. He said her. She smiled. He kissed her. She kissed back.

Zakuro came over the couple who had now broken the kiss. She sneered at Ichigo. And looked towards Ryou.

"You made a mistake" She growled

For the first time Ichigo talked back to her. "Get lost Zakuro"

Zakuro sneered at the again and left.

They went back to kissing.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Zakuro was bragging about how much Ryou and she kissed and how they were going out. When Ichigo came up.

"That's a lie and you know it"

"Really how would you know?"

"Ryou and I were kissing all night."

Everyone gasped. Zakuro looked nervous.

"Puh-leese a girl like you would never be able to even get in to one of those parties."

"If you don't believe me Ryou is coming to pick me up today and you will see." She turned to face everyone else "You will ALL see"

Mint smiled at Ichigo and Ichigo smiled back.

After school everyone was waiting for him to arrive and pick up Ichigo and even Mint was going to his house too because she had met this worker the. Kish. Who se liked and would be seeing today too.

Time passed and after about 15 minutes everyone doubted Ichigo but Ichigo and Mint stayed strong. Then a massive black Limo pulled up and out got Ryou Shirogane. Everyone gasped when he walked over to Ichigo and kissed her. He whispered something in her ear and she replied. Then Mint and Ryou got in the limo waiting for Ichigo who had stopped at the door and winked at all the school.

"Bye Zakuro' she said as she blew her a kiss as a mockery of her.

As Ichigo got into the car with Ryou and Mint everyone laughed at Zakuro who had been lying all along.

Please Review

YAY for my first TMM Fic!

Woo-hoo

NYA

Signed

Ferret Love


End file.
